The University of Iowa Environmental Health Sciences Research Center (EHSRC) requests NIEHS support for years 14 through 18. The EHSRC continues to serve a vital role in America's heartland pursuant to four goals: 1) To coordinate and nurture highly productive interdisciplinary environmental health sciences research with a focus on reducing adverse health effects of environmental contaminants among rural and agricultural populations; 2) To promote research interactions between existing environmental health academic units, enhance ongoing environmental health research, and facilitate initiation of new collaborative and interdisciplinary environmental health research; 3) To translate research to policy to improve the health and environment in agricultural and rural areas; and 4) To serve as a technical resource to the State of Iowa, the region, the nation, and to international agencies in the area of agricultural and rural environmental health. The Center includes 47 faculty members from the Colleges of Public Health, Medicine, and Engineering in three research cores: the Environmental Epidemiology Research Core, the Pulmonary Biology Research Core, and the Environmental Assessment and Control Research Core. Center members have completed 104 projects during the past five years yielding 657 publications and are currently engaged in 122 environmental health research projects. The EHSRC is governed by an Administrative Core that includes Internal and external advisory groups and a Pilot Grant Program, which has now funded 82 projects, 92% with junior investigators (71% as P.I.s). The Center operates an outstanding Community Outreach and Education Core that primarily serves the rural community. The EHSRC supports five heavily used facility cores: the Health Registry Facility Core, the Inhalation Toxicology Facility Core, the Clinical Exposure Facility Core, the Molecular Immunology and Cell Biology Facility Core, and the Exposure Assessment Facility Core. The Center will continue to focus on health outcomes highly relevant to agricultural and rural environmental health: cancer, adverse reproductive outcomes, and respiratory disease, as well as research environmental assessment and control. The HSRC will also pursue a new Toxicology Development Initiative over the next five years.